


The dreaded bikini

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Request: Hey could you do a fic where the reader used to competitive swim but stopped to become a hunter and hunts with Sam and dean. And after hunts she like always goes lap swimming to blow off steam but then one day dean wanted to join her but she was super resistant because she is self conscious of her weight but then dean is super sweet and lots of fluff and maybe some smut? Just if you want lol. I love your writing.  From: anonymous





	The dreaded bikini

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this about my own bathing suit and how I sometimes feel in it. I love summer and the water and nothing will stop me from having fun.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, language, brotherly disgust, negative body image

The fluorescent lighting in the bathroom of the hotel room did nothing to hide your many flaws. “Ugh”, you groaned. How the hell did Dean Winchester talk you into buying a bikini? You remembered shopping in the store with him as you put your sunscreen on.

“Sweetheart,” He flung his arm over your shoulder, “this year you, me and Sammy, are going to take a week off and stay at a decent hotel with a pool. (Y/N), you can work on your tan and just relax.” He grinned removing his arm as he browsed through the men’s department for swim trunks.

The two of you moved to the women’s section, you pulled nothing but one pieces with a skirt from the racks to hide more of your thighs.

“You would look great in this one.” He handed you the set over the door.

“Dude, no! This is a bikini. In case you hadn’t noticed I don’t have a bikini body.” You protested with a huff.

He chuckled. “Just try it. You’ll be beautiful.” He told you with a smirk in his voice. 

Yeah that’s what did it. That’s how he convinced you. What was this power he had over you? 

In the store, the high waisted bikini made you look more like a 50s pin up model but now you just felt like a beached whale. Had you gained 30 lbs or something in a few weeks? There is no way you would have bought the bikini if it looked this bad. Dimples all over your thighs and a large roll was protruding just over top of the brief. Over analysing every little issue, you made sure every nook and cranny was covered with sunscreen. You huffed loudly and thought to yourself, ‘Suck it up, Buttercup.’ This was the only swimsuit you owned and hell you really wanted to have a good time this week. You weren’t about to miss out on all the fun just because you were feeling insecure. The one good thing about the suit was it made your boobs look even bigger, so you straighten your back and puffed your chest. “You can do this. You kill monsters everyday.” You spoke to your reflection as you threw on your black cover up and slipped on your flip flops.

“Sweetheart!” Dean pounded on the door, disturbing your pep talk. “We’re burning daylight.” You opened the door and cocked your head. “How long does it take to put on a bathing suit anyway?”

“Come on, Dude. Not all of us are bronze gods like your brother over there.” Sam scoffed at your comment while you threw a can of spray sunscreen over to Dean. “Some of us burn like you, Mr. Freckles.” There was no way he had put anything on yet, Dean’s skin looked too dry. Sam was glossy, he always took good care of his body.

“Oh well, (Y/N/N),” Dean stalked up next to you, “I was kinda hoping I could help you apply your lotion.” His voice was deep and low in your ear sending a shiver down your spine.

Play it cool, “Maybe I’ll let you help me later when I re-apply.” You winked at him in a flirty manner, grabbing your towel and tote bag.

The hotel was decent and 100 steps up from the motels you and the Winchesters normally stayed at. They had a deep outside pool that was perfect for laps. It was already hot outside even at ten in the morning. Dean had picked a place that wasn’t touristy, which meant you, Dean and Sam were the only people by the pool on this Monday morning. Everyone else was probably going off to a business meeting or had already left for the week. 

You smiled brightly when you had the pick of the lounge chairs, to say you were overjoyed that it was just you and the boys was an understatement. They had become your brothers and everyone needed a little R & R. Long fingers ran through your hair as your tied it back before ripping off your coverup. You made a mad dash to the diving board, if you were in the water the boys couldn’t see your imperfections as much.

Dean eyes went straight to your waist as you ran from him and Sam. To him, you were the epitome of womanhood, those sexy full hips, soft waist, and large breasts sent shockwaves through him. He was right you looked fucking gorgeous in the swimsuit. A loud whistle rang across the pool, “Damn, (Y/N), you look like a Bond girl.”

“Yeah like a plus size Bond girl.” You sassed back.

“They were too skinny for my taste.” He yelled over the space, making you blush.

The fashion show was over as you dove into water head first. Was he really flirting with you? The thoughts ran through your mind as you swam under the water. No way, he’s just trying to make you feel good.

“You know she hates the bikini, right?” Sam whispered to Dean while you were still under the water.

“Why would she hate it? She looks great.” Dean rationalized.

“She does look great.” Sam said with sincerity. “She just doesn’t wear anything like that so she may feel a little uncomfortable.” Sam watched as (Y/N) did freestyle laps in the pool. Her arms swooped into the water at a point, her technique was the best Sam had ever witnessed in real life. He remembered the stories she used to tell them about her competitive swimming while in school. The bikini did nothing to stop her smooth seamless movements which he was incredibly impressed by. They needed to stay at a place with a pool more often, it was clear that this was her element.

“Whatever man.” Dean externally shook off Sam’s comment. Internally, he was rolling over the the thought that he was the one who told her to get the suit so now he felt bad that she was feeling awkward. He was determined to make her smile and keep her smiling all day long. Dean searched her bag for the pool toys he had picked up from the dollar store last night. He wanted them to play like kids and have fun. With a hand full of toys, Dean waited until (Y/N) was close to him before he cannonballed into the pool.

(Y/N) popped right up out of the water, “You trying to break my back?” You joked because he missed you by a mile.

Dean shook his hair like a puppy dog, damn did that man ever look bad, your mind wandered watching him smile. “Darlin’, you know I’d never hurt you.” He threw the diving toys into the pool. “You wanna play?”

“Yeah! Rules, whoever can grab the most in one breath, wins?” You responded.

“That’s the idea.” He treaded water near you.

“Sammy!” You called out. “Start blowing up those rafts. We playin’.” Sam rolled his eyes, he had argued with you last night that wasn’t going to do just that. You bit your lip, and Sam unwrapped the newly bought items.

“You ready?” You asked Dean. “On the count of three. One, two, th–” Dean dunked himself in the water. “Hey! Cheater!” You yelled, following him under the water, diving after the small colorful sunken toys. Your hands grabbed after everything in front of you. Dean even snatched a bright pink stick that you were reaching for right out from under your nose. Finally, you had to come up for air and you couldn’t hold anymore toys.

“How many did ya get?” He asked.

“Four.” You showed him.

“I got six.”

“You cheated.” You giggled.

“Go again?”

“Yeah.” You agreed throwing the toys you collected back in the pool and both of you were off again. This set the tone for a playful and relaxing morning. 

By two pm, the threesome had decimated about 12 cans of beer. “I’m getting hungry.” Sam mentioned from the large floating raft. 

“That’s what the beer is for.” Dean chuckled.

“I could go for some burgers.” You spoke up ignoring Dean.

“Mmmm burgers.” Dean added.

“Ok, I guess neither of you want to join me.” Sam inquired.

“I’m good right here. I want bacon on my burger.” Dean informed as he enjoyed the rays.

You shook your head no to Sam. Your eyes watched as Sam dried off. Dean was your crush but Sam was damn pretty too. You were seriously fucked with both of them around.

Once, Sam was gone, Dean slithered off of his pool float and flipped yours over with you on it. “Dean!” You screamed. “What the hell was that for?” You shoved his shoulder.

“Come on it was fun.” He laughed.

“Fun! Fun!” You used your significant weight to push him under the water.

He came back up splashing with all his might. He drug you with him as your nose and mouth filled with water. You wrapped your thick thighs around his thin torso, if he wanted to dunk you then he would immerse himself too. The laughs and happiness from both of you were as strong as the midday sun. He stood in the water while you held on tight to him, you didn’t even notice that he had moved you to the edge of the pool until your back was bumping up against the blue concrete. His strong arms had surrounded you pinning you in place, your smiled fell to an ‘Oh’ when you felt something stiff against your belly.

“You look so amazing.” He cooed right in your ear.

“Dean.” You said because you didn’t know what else to say. Legs and arms entangled with each other and you didn’t want to let go of him. You were a confident woman but this was new, the guys you liked never went for you. He had always flirted with you but you never took him seriously because there was no way his was really interested in you. Or was he?

“Damn, you have always done something to me. Can you feel that?” He rubbed himself against you.

“Yeah, I do.” Oh wow he was super hard now, “Dean, what are you doing?” You asked with a hitch in your breath.

His soft lips gently caressed from your neck down over your strap to the top of your shoulder. “What I should have done a long time ago?”

Your back arched for him giving him a better view of your cleavage above the water. He moaned rutted himself into your soft flesh. “Dean.” You whimpered.

“Shhh… Don’t overthink.” Dean kissed you, firm but tender. He tasted like hops and barley mixed with something sweet as he held you close to him. His words made you let go while you became more insistent with your grasp to become more intimate with him. Kisses four through eight were the most passionate kisses you have ever had. You were on a high that liquor could never make you experienced. Humping like teenagers in the water, the splash and slap of your bodies was not a PG rating anymore. 

“Dean!” You moaned barely coming up for air in between kisses. Finally, you pulled back long enough to look at him in the eye, “Do you really like me or am I just convenient?”

He pulled his head away but never let you go and looked at you with complete shock, “You think you’re just convenient. If that was the case, we would’ve been hookin’ up all along. No, (Y/N), jeez you are not the convenient choice. I like you, (Y/N/N), like you, like you.” He pressed his lips to you again sealing his words with his actions. Dean didn’t talk about his feelings much as he was a man of action and you did believe his lips, his hands, the slow motion of his hips, and the closeness between the two of you.

Time seemed to stop, your lips on his with no rush to pull from one another or anywhere else you would want to be. The water made you feel light as he moved his hands down under your bottom to hoist you up more, on land this would be very difficult move to do even with a man as strong as Dean doing the lifting. Now, you felt safe, warm and loved. “Do you believe me now?” He murmured against your lips.

“Yes.” You mumbled trying not to pull away for too long in case this was just some dream you were having because you didn’t want to wake up.

“I want you to say ‘yes’ a lot more.” He smiled placing his hand on the front of your core.

“Yes!” You moaned loudly.

“Fuck Sweetheart! Mmmmm, you’re going to make me drag that beautiful ass back to the hotel room.” His fingers wiggled into your bikini briefs while his other hand trailed down your neck to cup your breast. “Tell me if I’m moving too fast?”

“I’d say you’re not moving fast enough.” You ground your pussy down onto the tips of his fingers.

“Shit, I think I’m in love.” He chuckled before he sucked on a tender piece of skin right under your chin marking you as his while he thrust his long thick middle finger into your entrance. 

“Yes, Dean!” You rested the back of your head on the side pool closing your eyes as you let Dean do his magic that he was so famous for.

“These panties are a little constricting.” He moved them over to side exposing your pussy and your left butt cheek for anyone to see, good thing the pool had been empty all day or you would’ve never let him do that. “That’s better.” He was now able to better press both digits into your wanting and needy cunt.

Your hands had become all pruny soaking in the water too long, touching his torso and his small happy trail on his stomach. “Don’t stop now.” He cooed, his huge cock was almost popping out of the top of his waistband. You happily pull down his trunks past his ass and stroked the thick length. “That’s good, Sweetheart. Why don’t you give it a little kiss?” A huge breath entered your lungs as you prepared yourself for his suggestion, dropping to your knees in the shallow water that came up right above your head. Your plump lips wrapped around the tip of his head, in taking some water as you took him in even farther. Dean’s moans were muffled by the water, your eyes closed while he held onto the back of your head encouraging you to relax and take more of him. Only stopping when he hit the back of your throat, you bob up and down until your lungs burned from the lack of air. You tapped the back of his hand to allow up back up. It took a good couple of breaths to gain your composure, Dean had pressed you against the wall again, telling you his praises and running his hands back through your neither lips. “Baby, you feel so damn good.” His cock teased your needy pussy. “I bet you’re all slippery and wet. I can’t wait to fuck you, (Y/N/N).”

A smiled pulled across your wet face, you folded your legs back around him, “Well no one’s around, handsome.”

“Oh Shit.” That was all the encouragement he needed to push into you slowly. You stretched around him perfectly as he bottomed out going balls deep.

“God! Dean!” You whimpered, holding on for dear life as he began to thrust harshly.

The slap of water and skin was now pornographic. If anyone was around they would have heard the fairly loud moans even though the both of you tried to be quiet but it was difficult to keep silent when a sex god was fucking you with his gloriously huge cock.

His hands roamed over your back and his face buried into the nook of your neck. Your nails scratched down his back leaving bright red marks over the already sensitive sun soaked skin.

An extra loud grunt came deep from within his throat, “I’m going to cum, Baby.” He reached down to play with your clit.

You were already overly sensitive and that was the push that sent you over the edge. “Dean” You squealed as you shook and clamped down hard on his member, completely blissed out as you milked his cock.

Dean and you were so engrossed in the after glory of each other’s orgasms that you never heard Sam return from getting burgers. “I’ve got lunch.”

“Shit.” You quietly yelled with a giggle. Sam’s eyes went wide and cocked to the side as he got an eye full of Dean’s water covered ass.

“Oh come on.” Sam turned around. “Don’t tell me y’all did what I think you did?” He asked not really wanting to know.

“Sammy, don’t worry the chlorine kills all that off.” You hollered out as you fixed your swimsuit.

“That’s still disgusting, I’m not going back that water thanks to you two.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the both of you get out of the water.

“Well that’s disappointing, because I’m not letting (Y/N) out of our room for the next few days.” Dean chuckled while grabbing the towels to dry of. “Here you go princess.” He was gentle as he rubbed the white cotton over your body.

“You’re gross. Where will I be sleeping?” Sam sneered with a small smile at (Y/N).

“If you don’t mind the noise you can stay with us but I’m going to use your brother as much as I can.” You jested. “Still you might wanna get another room.” You grabbed the brown paper bag that the burgers were in and headed towards the room.

“Fine, I’ll see if they have any extra rooms.” Sam yelled back watching as Dean made sure to put his arm around you and pull you close to him, his lips landing on the top of your head.


End file.
